warriors_1fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Veswza
I am glad you like em'! I was worried people wouldn't! Also, check out the Staff page! -Texas Hey, Ves! How are you? I lovve the apprentice blanks! They are so cool! -Texas I am great! Thanks for asking! Yay! I can't wait to see them! :) -Texaswild Congratulations! Your now a mentor! You deserve it! -Texas Wild That would be awesome!!!! Thank you so much! Could the Text be Texaswild? And the font: Cursive. The color, I LOVE the color of yours. Could you do mine like yours, but with the font cursive, and with my username? Thank you so much!! -Texas Yep! Thank you so much, Vez, your great! -Texas OMG! IT'S PERFECT!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Cool! I may use it... Thank you! - [[User:Texaswild|'Texaswild']]''' (talk)''' 03:54, March 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Hey! Well Squirrelflight's short part of her history was done, so I thought I could make Heathertail's. I am sorry! It won't happen again. :) But, sometimes I just get bored with Squirrel's page... Idk. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, to keep me straight. Lol. Have a great day! - [[User:Texaswild|'Texaswild']]''' (talk)''' 19:18, March 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- ---- *sighs* Ok! I just finished Squirrelflight on Midnight. Now I will be rereading the next book just to fill it out. Lol. -- [[User:Texaswild|'Texaswild']]''' (talk)''' 19:59, March 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- re okay. I deleted the pages. milk re oh okay...thanks. milk home I edited a few spelling mistakes on the pool on the home page and now it says 0 people have voted... milk ---- Hey, Vez, I was wondering if I could use my sig on other wikis, and maybe use it as a base for me to learn how to make a sig? - [[User:Texaswild|'Texaswild']]''' (talk)''' 17:03, March 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- ---- Help! Vez! Warriors Wiki is saying that we stole their content on Squirrelflight and Firestar's page! They are saying it's my last warning! We never did that! Please reply soon! -- [[User:Texaswild|'Texaswild']]''' (talk)''' 21:33, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ---- Oh, please help. Ban DaGabestaNew, Penguinfam124, and Lily Do permanently. ---Myina (age 16) 19:38, April 14, 2019 (UTC) I'm blocking them temporarily. They haven't done anything too harmful (apart from the one edit on Firestar's History page), so they do not currently deserve a permanent ban. Thanks for your concern, though. 14 of April, 2019 Oops Sorry! I didn't see the post! I understand! I really want to work on this wiki! Fire That Springs Off Stone (talk) 06:09, April 24, 2019 (UTC) activity I think that if we are making a wiki, we should contribute whenever we have time...Texas, you and I haven't been that active... 20:29, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Re She had been contributing to Warriors Fanfiction Wiki in the last few days but it's been 3 days since she hasn't edited in any wiki...which is a little odd... She doesn't respond to any messages I leave on any of her pages... Admin rights Can I be an admin? I want to help this Wiki Grow! Sprook (talk) 20:51, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Re Okay, I understand. Sprook (talk) 18:32, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Images Before this wiki, Tex had a wiki called the Warrior cats 2.0 wiki. It was a great wiki but it eventually crashed. She had an admin who did all the art but she got a mental health problem, so she had to sadly leave. Tex didn't know how to make digital art, so she added pictures of real life cats that looked like the characters, and guess what? People liked it! More and more people joined. So, can I add picture of real life cats in the while you're making art? Your Request :Mkay! I have deleted it for you. If you ever change your mind, notify me about it. :) Have a blessed day! - :No problem! :) -